Devil Maker: A World Without Light
by LunaSerenity10029
Summary: A Devil Maker FanFiction
1. Prologue

Prologue: Terrible Past, World Chaos, and A Strange World

Tokyo, 23rd April 2024

It was 10 years ago, where the whole world were shrouded in mist of eternal darkness. Sorrows, despair, discord, evil, they are everywhere.

I was with my contractor with my 4 other friends, fighting evil, and rebel against darkness. About my contractor? Well, he was a very stubborn yet strong-willed guy. He really sucks at making friends, too. I am his first friend. I found him trying to escape from the great "Core of Darkness"; he was still an ordinary person at that rate. I helped him out by finding a very safe spot for hiding until the Core of Darkness vanished.

Well, good old memories. Since I am his first friend, he decided to make a contract with me. Why? Because I'm a devil, but I'm not like some devils who are evil. Let's just get into the case. I think my contractor wants to meet with someone.

"We have gone through this far now, I really feel tired of this darkness. But there's not returning back now or maybe that snake will devour the whole world if I don't summon the goddess of the sun."

I replied, "Don't do that. From her cold feelings, I'm having a bad feeling."

"Don't really care, I'll summon her now." he said.

He flashes a sign of the Contractor of Light, the sun goddess, Amaterasu, descends from the sky.

"It was a fortunate to meet you again, amateur."

"Shut it. Who are you calling amateur?" he replies

"It was you who insisted that you wouldn't have to see me, did you?" the goddess asks

"I just short on people here." he replies

"I see. Are you really felt sorry for the departed humans? If yes, I can't help it because you're too late. You only care for her only." say the goddess.

"Cut it out, I didn't call you here to chit-chat. You must want something out of this, let's just go."

"Haha, what an ideal contractor. No wonder why I chose you."

"Ideal? Doesn't really care, though"

"Such a rude human. Fine then, will you make a contract with me now?" ask the goddess

"I'd like to, but what's your goal?" he asks

"Only one, to defeat Yamata-no-Orochi. When this is achieved, the contract ended." say the goddess

"Still the same as the last time, but if that's your goal, I will make a contract now."

He flashes a sign of the Contractor of Light towards Amaterasu, which means the contract with her begins, now. I'm still feeling uneasy with her around.

"The deal has been made. Orochi's army is nothing but small beings that is weaker than humans. With Orochi's defeat, they will disperse." say the goddess

"And I wouldn't dare to doubt your power?" he asks

"I, Amaterasu, the sun goddess compared with weaklings. Hah! Don't even compare me with those insects!"

"You shouldn't underestimate him. He's not the one you met before."

"You shall see soon enough, Contractor" say the goddess

As they done talking, our sworn enemy, Yamata-no-Orochi, appears.

"Here he is. As I expected, he grew bigger." he says

"It's only his appearance. Afraid now?" say the goddess

"Shut up. I'm getting tired of your blabbering."

"Ah, arrogance. I guess it's better than being scared."

"You're really talkative."

"You summon me to save her life. Although more human will be killed, your city will be safe. Other contractors would never make same choice." say the goddess

"I have no interest in being judged by you. But she'll remain rejecting me. That's kind of hurtful."

"I Agree, contractual relationship to fulfill each other's condition."

"Tch…"

"Get ready, Contractor. He will take over the world soon." say the goddess

Yamata-no-Orochi finally showed up. This might my last battle with my contractor. So I'd better not fail him. All we have to do is just go to his lair.

"Hey, Nyx. You ready?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Prepare yourself, Contractor. Your devils might be no match for him." say the goddess.

"We'll see about that."

We're getting closer to the serpent's lair, where Orochi is waiting. The darkness here is dense. Although I'm a devil of darkness, this is my first time that I hardly walk in darkness.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. The contractor of Amaterasu, you are smart enough to entertain me." Orochi said.

"You're only a snake that's only big in size and mouth. So shut up."

"You little scum. You will be done for after I'm done defeating Amaterasu, and I welcome it will happening today. Amaterasu, do you see the darkness within me?"

"What a sickening sight, Orochi." say the goddess

"You must be really aware of this darkness, and you will become part of it soon. The darkness will eat you, it will be a terrible experience, but you will enjoy it soon enough."

"You'll never defeat me, serpent. One doesn't simply get to be the goddess of the sun. I'll make you learn your lesson."

The battle finally begins, and it's between life and death. My contractor's devil parties are Odin, Nemain, Abraxas, Brynhildr, and me, Nyx. Plus, Amaterasu, the sun goddess that just joined a while ago.

Odin gets her first attack, as the King, I mean "Queen" of Asgard; she has her trusty spear, Gungnir. She launches a powerful attack on Orochi using her Gungnir skill. Next one is Abraxas; I have known Abraxas since I started a contract with my contractor. Abraxas is a manager of the lowest level of a sky tower that has 365 floors, and she really like eggs. But Abraxas' power is superb; she often summons destructive waves to someone who annoys her. She unleashes her destruction skill "Destruction Sonata" on Orochi. And lastly, Brynhildr; I didn't know much about her, because she just joined us yesterday. If I heard from Brynhildr, she's a really strong knight. Brynhildr uses her strong attacks while battling Orochi. About Nemain, I don't know much about her. Most importantly, Nemain is a really mysterious girl and she never talks.

Now its Orochi's turn, but I didn't get a chance to attack him. Besides his serpent-like appearance, he has multiple kinds of weapon. Orochi countered our attacks by his ultimate skill "Full Moon Slash". It doesn't really hurt at his first attack, but he suddenly launched his second ultimate attack "Evil Sword Slash". Such strength, he pounds me down in 2 consecutive attacks. Odin, Brynhildr, Nemain, and Abraxas still survived. I'm such a weak devil. Next one is Amaterasu; she uses her ultimate finishing move "Paradise Requiem" which defeats Orochi. I'm still phased out, but I feel that my body slowly vanished. I'm trying to wake up, but my body feels heavy. I heard my contractor sound in despair, but we defeated Orochi.

"How? With all of my darkness stored for a long time." say Orochi

"Your darkness is useless? Don't worry, they will be mine now." say the goddess

"Wait, what do you mean? Can you just speak clearly?" my contractor asks

"Orochi will soon absorbed by me, the world will be at peace, and the woman you're trying to save shall be safe right now. And yet, the darkness and light in this world will be mine."

"I-impossible… I, Yamata-no-Orochi, absorbed? No, this can't be!" say Orochi

"No! Stop it, Amaterasu! STOP IT!"

My contractor tried to stop Amaterasu, but it's too late for him. This is the end for me, and the others. I clearly saw my contractor vanished mysteriously, and the whole world turned into a void.

[Unknown, 23rd April 2034, 10 years later]

It has been 10 years after the world turned into void. While I have been stranded in some dark place, even I cannot recall who really I am. And yet, I think I have been tied up by long, heavy chains that keep restraining me. But, my question for now is, who am I? What am I just now? And where am I now? And these chains, I tried to escape from them, but it seems impossible for me as this chain will never want to get separated from me. I started to lose hope for living, as my body started to get cold and these chains are tightening.

I miss my contractor, I miss my friends, and I swear to revenge against Amaterasu, who already make the world into eternal void. All I need to do is finding out who I am and run away from this place and find my contractor. But, I still wondering why I'm getting cold, after I find out, w-well this is embarrassing, I'm undressed plus I'm no longer Nyx. Just like I'm reincarnating into other devil.

I wonder what'll happen to me next, looks like I have to find out by myself….

END OF PROLOGUE

By: Serena2016Serenity [DMT IGN: LunaSerenity]


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aliens, Runaway, Accident

[Unknown, 24th April 2034, the next day]

I'm still trying to escape from this dark room, but still I cannot escape. Suddenly I feel someone's presence outside the room. There's one person. No, two person outside the room and it seems they're talking now.

"We don't really have to do this, Hastur. After all, she must not be harmed."

"But this is Cthugha's order to eliminate her, and I just can't ignore that order."

"Well, she's my archenemy, Hastur. I don't want to hear orders from her."

"If you don't want to interfere, then please leave me alone, Nyarlathotep."

Looks like they want to eliminate me, except for a person named Nyarlathotep. Just after they done talking, the door opens and they entered the room.

"Ah, so you are awake now. My name is Hastur, and this is Nyarlathotep."

"…."

"Why are you keeping silent, feel speechless?"

"Hastur, I think we don't really have to do this."

"I think I already said that if you don't want to interfere, just leave me alone."

"Fine. I'm outta here."

Nyarlathotep left the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was ordered by Cthugha to eliminate you. From the first I don't want to do it, but I have to follow leader's order."

"Go ahead. Eliminate me; your leader sure will be happy."

"What a good girl you are. Fine then, let me finish this right away."

Hastur suddenly throw a dagger towards me, but missed. But, why? It just like she didn't have any intention to kill me.

"You're too precious to us. I cannot kill you."

"Why? By the way, us?"

"It refers to me and Nyarlathotep; we're the ones who find you in planet Earth. You were unconscious that time, many people in Earth had died. Earth is no longer your living place; we have observed the Earth's atmosphere and its air are filled with some virus called 'Darkness'. "

"How about my contractor? Is he alright?"

"Your contractor? We cannot find him. I'm sorry."

"I see."

"I'll let you go now. Just give me some time to unbind these chains."

"Thanks. But, what should I do next?"

"You need to hide from the guards and go find Nyarlathotep."

"Got it."

"By the way, before you're tied up here, you are the part of Cthugha's experiment."

"Experiment? What kind of experiment?"

"DNA transfer. Your DNA is exchanged in this experiment."

"DNA exchange?"

"Yes. Your DNA has been exchanged with the DNA of Andromeda, the star spirit of Andromeda Galaxy."

"So that means I am Andromeda now?"

"Yes indeed. Your old spirit has been corrupted. If we didn't transfer the DNA, you might be vanished."

"But how did you know that my spirit has been corrupted?"

"We have more intelligence than humans do. So we have an enhanced technology to create a device that can check your inner soul."

"Wait, so that means…"

"Yes, we're aliens. Well, we're really aliens. But we have our own human form."

They're aliens! Well, they might be look like a human, but they are still aliens. I wonder how they are in their alien form.

"There! The chains are still intact to your body, but you've escaped. Now run and find Nyarlathotep."

"You got it. But, what will you do?"

"I will tell Cthugha fake information about your death. Hope it works, because Cthugha is really clever woman."

"Wish you luck then."

While Hastur reports fake information about my death, I have to go to find Nyarlathotep immediately. I wonder where Nyarlathotep is now. So, I decided to go to Hastur's spaceship, who knows Nyarlathotep is there.

[Hastur's spaceship, 24th April 2034, 1 hour later]

It's been an hour, what took Hastur so long? By the way, I still have to find Nyarlathotep as soon as possible. But I just saw someone else on the spaceship.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked

"Oh, my. I didn't realize that you might be here, thanks to that traitor, Hastur. Please let me introduce myself, my name is Cthugha."

"C-Cthugha!"

I am shocked, really shocked. Hastur failed to fool Cthugha with her fake information. Oh, no. What should I do now? If Cthugha is here, Nyarlathotep is in danger. I still didn't know what to do. My choices are between run away or go save Nyarlathotep before it's too late.

"You know, Cthugha. I know you want to kill me, but please if you want to kill me, don't kill everyone else, including Hastur and Nyarlathotep."

"Fine, I will spare their lives. Prepare to die, devil!"

Cthugha sends out a massive-sized machine gun from her right hand and a flamethrower from her left hand. I tried to dodge the shot, but suddenly Nyarlathotep is in front of me, blocking the shot"

"What are you doing here? RUN!"

"Run where?"

"There are some escaping pods in this ship. Use that to get out of this planet, and you will return to Earth."

"But Hastur said…."

"I will tell her later on. The Earth has been purified. Now go!"

"Thank you, Nyarlathotep."

As Nyarlathotep said, I have to find the escaping pod. But she didn't tell me where the escaping pods are. So, I decided to search in the control room, and I found those pods. But, Cthugha, I didn't realize that she's chasing me. I go inside the escaping pod immediately and the destination was automatically set to the Earth, and the escaping pod ejected and fly to the outer space.

[Outer space, 24th April 2034, several minutes later]

I am now in the outer space. I never had seen such a scary, but fascinating sight of the planets of Milky Way galaxy. I'm still worried about Hastur and Nyarlathotep. Are they alright? But, my sightseeing was interrupted by a shot from another spaceship.

"Don't you think that you're escaped, you little devil!"

"That sound. Cthugha!"

"If I cannot kill you by my own hands, then I shall see you die burned in ashes!"

Cthugha's spaceship shoots lasers towards the pod, but missed. I can see that Earth is near, I'm almost there. Looks like Cthugha won't let me arrive at Earth alive, she continuously shoot lasers at the pod. I'm just thinking that will be worthless. But, one of the lasers got hit on the escaping pod's rear back and one of the other lasers pierces through the cockpit and hit me. It was really painful. The escaping pod started to get pulled by Earth's gravity and fell towards the Earth in a very intense speed.

"(Laughs) Serves you well, devil. My mission is now accomplished."

I can't do anything right now. All that I can do is accept my fate of death. The falling sped is getting faster and faster until the pod crashes at the Earth.

[Somewhere in Heaven, 24th April 2034]

Where am I? This place just looks like heaven. Oh yes, I just realize that I am already dead. I just want to find my contractor that still wandering on Earth, and I failed. So I sit down in despair. I can hear a faint sound behind me.

"Hey, don't give up already. You still have chance!"

"That sound. I know it somewhat."

"I'm right behind you."

"Behind me?"

I turned my head and see Hastur behind me. What's she doing here?

"Hastur!? What are you doing here?"

"While I talk to Cthugha, she suddenly shot me at the head. So I am dead now."

"But, you are an alien. You might have 2nd life or something."

"We, aliens are the same as the humans. We only have one life."

"I see, then."

"By the way, you have to see someone here. I don't really know, but let's get going."

"Ah, huh? Okay."

Hastur brings me to a place where only light exist. I never seen such brilliance light, it's so warm.

"Here, she must be here somewhere."

"Welcome, Hastur and Nyx. I welcome you to my throne. My name is Michael, the holy archangel."

"I'm pleased to meet such a graceful angel like you, Michael."

"Such lovely words, Hastur. Nyx, I don't really know what are you doing here, but it's not the time for your death now. Go find Gabriel; she will give you a life powder. Hastur, you too. Go with her. "

"Yes. Thank you for your kindness allowing us to visit this wonderful place."

"It would be my honor to serve living beings, Hastur."

As Michael said, I have to find Gabriel and receive a life powder from her. I'm really glad that Hastur would accidentally accompany me here. Suddenly I heard someone shouting.

"Watch out! That fireball will burn you out!"

"Nyx! Duck!"

I just dodged the fireball, while Hastur ducked it. A female angel comes towards us with bunch of apprentice angels.

"I am really sorry about that earlier. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. That was a very intense fireball."

"I am Uriel, the archangel of fire. What bring you guys here?"

"We're looking for Gabriel. Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe you can ask Raphael, he knows almost everything here."

"Thanks for the information, Uriel."

"Hastur, isn't it? It's my pleasure to help someone in need."

Now, we have to find Raphael, the third archangel. How many archangels does the heaven have? It really doesn't matter, though. Hastur notices someone from far away.

"Hey, Nyx. Maybe that's Raphael."

"What? Where?"

"Over there. Let's go!"

"I'm not sure that's Raphael. Wait, Hastur! Wait for me!"

We immediately go to the person that Hastur mentioned. I'm not sure that's Raphael because… You know what, I don't even care.

"Excuse me, are you Raphael?"

"If you're looking for Raphael, that might be me, young lady."

"If I may ask, where can we find Gabriel?"

"She was here just a while ago. I think she's going to the park of Eden."

"Okay, thank you for the information."

"It's my pleasure to help you, young lady."

Now, we have to go to the park of Eden, where Adam and Eve, the first two humans ever lived were born there.

[Park of Eden, Heaven, Unknown]

I and Hastur finally arrived at the park of Eden, which Raphael already said that Gabriel went here. I heard a faint sound from the depths of the park.

"Hastur, did you hear that sound?"

"It's a harp sound. Someone plays a harp here."

"Ugh, let's just find the source of the sound."

"Okay, okay, Nyx. You search over there and I will search here."

We decided to split up to search for the source of the sound. Anyway, does angel really play harp? Well, I am a devil, I didn't know about angels. Let's cut the case, I still have to find the source of the sound.

"It's getting creepier here." I said

"Who said that this park is creepy?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I am the fourth archangel, Gabriel. I know that you would come, Nyx."

Gabriel shows herself, she was the one who plays the harp all the time. I have to find Hastur now.

"Sorry, Gabriel. I have to find my friend first."

"No need, she'll be here soon."

"How can you know that will happen?"

"I can see everything, even future."

Hastur suddenly appeared from inside the forest. Ugh, she almost made me heart attack.

"Nyx, did you find her?"

"Excuse me, Hastur. The one you look for is behind you now."

"Hastur, isn't it? I am Gabriel. What brings you guys here?"

"Michael sent us here. She said that it's not our time for our death, so she wants you to revive us from death."

"I can revive you from death, but I afraid that you guys will reincarnate into another devil."

"It's really okay for us, unless we revived."

"Okay, then. I will take my life powder first."

Gabriel takes the life powders from her sack. The life powder has such brilliance light, but it's only a plain powder.

"I will use these life powders to you guys, but remember, you guys will reincarnate into another devil, are you sure about this?"

"We're really sure."

"Well then, shall we begin?"

"Let's begin."

Gabriel prays to the God and scatters the life powders toward us. The powder almost makes me sneeze. Then, my body started to disappearing, Hastur's body started to disappear too.

"You guys will be revived soon. Remember to always pray to God, and have a good life."

"Thank you for everything, Gabriel."

Then, a blinding light flashes, and I am at the Earth suddenly. But I got separated from Hastur. Great, now I have to find Hastur now. I am at Tokyo Tower S1 Zone now. Suddenly, I am really thirsty, not dehydrated but bloodthirsty. If I recall what Gabriel said, I and Hastur will reincarnate to another devil if we have revived. I looked at myself now, summer dress, bloodthirsty, and white hair. I am Vlad the Impaler! This means, I'm a vampire. Doesn't matter, though, unless I've revived. Now I have to find Hastur now. I hope she's not too far away from here.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Author notes: The next chapter will be divided into 2 parts, 2-1 and 2-2. Thank you for the attention. Next chapter released: Approx. 2-5 days


	3. Chapter 2-1

Chapter 2-1: Vlad the Impaler, City of Illusions, The Lost Student

[Tokyo, 25th April 2034]

It has been a day since I reincarnated, and I didn't feel anymore bloodthirsty. But, I am really hoping that Hastur is fine. Better find her now; I feel like that I'm being watched or maybe it just my imagination. Suddenly, I heard someone screaming.

"Someone's in trouble! But, where's the source of the scream?"

The sound of the scream is not really from far away, but I'm not adapted with vampire's power. Oh, what should I do? Well, no matter what I have to save him/her. I searched and searched everywhere near Tokyo Tower, but the source is not from Tokyo Tower. I swear that I hear the scream around here, or maybe the sound is coming from the city near S1?

[City of Illusions, 25th April 2034]

This city looks weird, and foggy. Yet, I feel intense energies from this city, three of them. Argh, I'm in trouble now.

"H-help! Somebody!"

There goes the scream again; it's coming from the deep inside the town. Better hurry and save him/her, until I didn't realize that the devils are following me while I'm running. Great, now I'm screwed. I ran away until the center of the city and I am completely surrounded by countless devils. What should I do now? But suddenly there's an earthquake and many trees are grown from the ground, harming the devils with their root. After couple of minutes, all of the devils have died. Then, someone's approaching me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me. By the way, are you the one who scream earlier?"

"No, I am the ruler of this city. My name is Demeter, the goddess of grain and earth."

"Oh! It's my honor to meet such a beautiful goddess like you."

"Such lovely words, young devil."

"Oh, yes. My name is Vlad the Impaler."

"I see that you have a previous life as Nyx."

"You know me?"

"Yes, from your contractor, 12 years ago."

"I see. By the way, what is this place?"

"This place is known as the City of Illusions. This city is the living place for Eris, the sister of Ares; Limos, my friend and my rival; and I. No one dares to enter this city, with unknown reasons. But apparently, many people started to enter this city just for making contract with us. But, since you are the one who enter this city without any devils with you, you can make a contract with me."

"But I am a devil. Devils cannot make a contract with…"

"Let me explain this to you. Apparently, human discovered that devils can make a contract with other devils, and making their devils as 'Spirit Contractors'."

"Spirit Contractors?"

"Yes, devils make contract with devils. That's what the Spirit Contractors do."

"Well, okay. If you want me to make contract with you, the I will be your…."

"Wait!"

While I'm making contract with Demeter, someone suddenly interrupt us. Another two people are coming.

"Demeter, where were you? And who is this human? I won't let you make a contract with her."

"Eris…."

"Demeter, don't get fooled with this human! She might use you for her own good."

"Eris…."

Demeter tried to explain everything to Eris, but she just gets ignored twice.

"Wait, Eris. She isn't a human. She's a devil."

"Oh! I didn't realize that. I'm really sorry about that, and thank you for reminding me, Limos."

"Next time just let me finish talking, Eris. By the way, she will be my Spirit Contractor."

"A Spirit Contractor!?"

"Yes, she was entering this city alone, without her contractor."

"She might be in danger; I want to be her devil too. Limos, you want it too, right?"

"Well, if Demeter wants to do that, then I will do the same thing."

The three devils of City of Illusions want to make contract with me, they looked stronger than me. But it might be better to find Hastur with some companion with me.

"Okay, then. I will be your contractor. I hope we can get along each other."

"We will. But, about earlier problem."

"Earlier problem?" I said.

"About the scream that you heard in this city."

"Oh yes! I think the scream is coming from that building."

We directly go to the building that I mentioned. I swear that the scream was from that building.

[City of Illusions, Main Building 1F]

"Help me! Someone, please help me!"

There goes the scream again, 10 floors above me. I have to get going before its too late.

"I'm really not sure about this, Demeter. What if there are some powerful devils than you, Eris and Limos?"

"You don't have to underestimate our strength. I am really good at self-healing, Eris do better on offensive and defensive, while Limos is really good at offensive only."

"Ugh, fine. Let's do this."

[City of Illusions, Main Building 2F]

"Ooh, what did I find here? A reading glasses?"

"What's it doing here?"

"It was dropped by someone, Eris."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that."

[City of Illusions, Main Building 3F]

"There's nothing here, let's just continue."

"Wait, I think I hear something. Limos, did you hear that too?"

"Nope, it might be your imagination, Eris."

"Well, whatever."

[City of Illusions, Main Building 7F]

"I'm starting to get tired. Contractor, can we get a rest?"

"Okay, let's take a rest."

"Oh, I just remembered, Contractor. We didn't know your name."

"My name Is Vlad the Impaler."

"Ah, okay. Nice to meet you."

"Okay, let's continue."

"But it just like 30 seconds."

"Limos, let's just go."

"Fine."

[City of Illusions, Main Building 10F]

"One more floor to go, anyone want to rest?"

"I'm still good to go."

"Me too."

"I'm started to get tired."

"Okay let's take a brief rest. Poor Limos."

"So, Limos, what kind of goddess are you?" I asked Limos.

"I am the goddess of hunger."

"Well, no wonder you get tired so fast. Your fatigue will drain faster if you are hungry."

"I am feeling hungry but I don't want to eat."

"I am speechless."

"Shall we get going now?"

"H-help me! Anyone!"

"There goes the scream again! Let's go!" I said.

[City of Illusions, Main Building 11F Top Floor]

Finally we reached the top floor, there's a male student surrounded by devils. I need to help him.

"Help! You there, help me!"

"Demeter, Limos, Eris, let's do this!"

So, it's four against six then. I got the first turn; I used my "Blood Hell" skill. If I know, Vlad's real name is Vlad III, and he got 'the Impaler' title because he likes to see people who have been impaled until they died. About Demeter, she is not only goddess of grain and earth; she is goddess of harvest too. She uses her skill "Card of Destiny". Limos, goddess of hunger. I'm really worried about her health, if she's fainted in the middle of battle, she's in big trouble. She uses her desperation skill "Final Verdict". Eris, goddess of argument and discord plus Ares' sister, she is one of a kind of cheerful person. But, she can be scary, because of her deadly skill "Lightning Slash". It seems all of us have used our own skill, which means 2 more devils remaining. Until suddenly, the 2 remaining devils have been died. We directly approach the male student.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"But, we didn't defeat all of the devils."

"It's fine, most importantly you guys are trying to save me."

"Who defeat another 2 devils?"

"It might be me."

Another devil approach us from behind, she looks like a vampire hunter. She's staring at me. Did she want to kill me?

"Who are you? Why did you staring at me like that?"

"It's my only devil that survived." say the male student.

"My name is Dante, the vampire hunter. Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you."

"Demeter, revive all of his devils." I said.

"I'm on it."

While I'm treating the injured male student, Demeter revives all of his devils, Limos and Eris guarded the place so devils wouldn't dare to get close.

"I am really sorry making you guys busy."

"No, that's fine. We would like to help."

"Vlad, all of his devils are revived."

"Great! Thanks Demeter."

"I owe you guys. Can I ask your name please?"

"I'm Vlad the Impaler. Those 3 devils are my devils, Eris, Limos, and Demeter."

"Wow! You are the first Spirit Contractor I met."

"I started to be a Spirit Contractor just today. By the way, how about your name?"

"I cannot tell my real name, but I can tell my codename. My codename is GodKnws."

"Ah, okay then. Hmm, so your devils are Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Nemesis, Nuada, Dante, and uh…."

"The other one is Jack the Ripper."

"Jack the Ripper? The murderer?"

"Yes, you are right. I found her injured while battling with the devils in S1."

"Contractor, we better leave this place before the devils arrived here."

"You're right, Eris. GodKnws, let's get out of here. By the way, is this your glasses?"

"Oh, cool! Thanks for finding it! Ok, let's get out as soon as possible. This place is getting creepier."

We left the building and leave the City of Illusions immediately before nighttime. GodKnws, a contractor that I just met today, he still needs some treatments at the hospital. I can find Hastur later on. I will ask GodKnws to accompany me to find Hastur.

END OF CHAPTER 2-1

Author notes: Sorry for the misspelling and some grammar mistakes. Next chapter, chapter 2-2 will be Hastur's story.


	4. Chapter 2-2

_**Author notes**_: This chapter will tell the story of Hastur that reincarnate into Unspeakable Hastur, finding Vlad the Impaler.

Chapter 2-2: Unspeakable Hastur, Survived Alien, the Devil from Hyundo

[Tokyo, 25th April 2034]

"Ugh, where am I? Nyx, are you oka…."

Huh, I cannot find her. I think we got separated; I have to find her now.

[Laforet Harajuku, 25th April 2034]

Let's search for her in this city first, since I didn't know what kind of power I possess, maybe it's a good idea to train here while looking for Nyx. I wonder what Nyx reincarnated to. Wait, I hear someone crying.

"Someone just cry. Oh no, I have to help that person."

That person might be in trouble, but where is he/she? I searched at back alley and...

"Oh no, I'm too late. I-Is she dead?"

"H-help me…. P-please…"

"Oh! You still alive. What can I do for you?"

"That voice… H-Hastur?"

"You know me?"

"Hastur… It's me, Cthulhu."

"Cthulhu! My sister! Oh, I finally found you. Where have you been?"

"I-I…"

"Cthulhu? Cthulhu?"

Cthulhu, she's unconscious. I have to bring her to safer place, because devils are everywhere.

[Harajuku Outskirts, 25th April 2034, few minutes later]

There must be a town that wasn't inhabited by devils. Cthulhu, she needs treatment.

"Hang in there, Cthulhu. I will find somewhere safe for your treatment."

"S-Sister…"

"Oh, I saw a city there. Just hang in there okay?"

"…"

I directly run to the city that I saw earlier, hope there are no devils there.

[Evacuation Area, 25th April 2034]

Finally, I arrived at the city. Wait, why there are so many injured humans here? These injured humans, I feel pity for them.

"Halt, this is evacuation area. Show me your pass!"

"Oh, but I don't have a pass, sir. This girl is injured, please let me in."

"Sorry, no pass no entry. Get lost!"

"B-But…."

"No more reasons. Get lost now!"

I can't enter the city because I don't have a pass. Where can I get one? I have to bring Cthulhu for her safety. I think I just heard sounds.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!"

"Whoa, hold on. I'm just an ordinary contractor. Are you a devil?"

"I'm not a devil."

"I see. The injured person, is that your sister?"

"Y-Yes."

"Come with me."

"What!? Why is that?"

"Just come with me okay?"

"Fine."

That mysterious contractor looks suspicious, I better be aware or something bad might happen. We go to the city again. What are we doing here again, I don't have a pass.

"Halt, show me your pass, and you! I remember you; you can't go in without the pass."

"She's coming with me, officer."

"Oh, I see. Let me check you up first."

"You don't need to check her."

"But it's against the rules that newcomers must be examined first."

"Fine, but make it fast."

The guard examined me, but suddenly there's a sound of rapid beeping.

"The alarm is ringing! You're a devil!"

"What? I am not a devil!"

"I'll exterminate you once and for all, devil!"

This is bad; I'm battling with the city guard. He sends out 6 devils consisting of Gumiho, Yog Sothoth, Sraosha, Pungshin, Brynhildr, and Skuld. It's one against six; this is not good at all.

Since I reincarnated, I didn't know much about my powers and skills. I'd better try attacking them basically. Because I'm only battling alone, I only got a chance of attacking one time only. It's the enemy's turn now; Gumiho uses Blood Prison, Yog Sothoth uses Drain Magic, Sraosha uses Acid Breath, Pungshin uses Qigong Explosion, Brynhildr uses Sky-breaking Claw, and Skuld uses Ice Storm. They used their skill; I cannot stand a chance…

"Why you… humans…."

"That serves you well, devil. Gumiho, finish her off!"

Gumiho wants to finish me off with Blood Prison, but suddenly…

"Bango Jinin, Underworld Punishment!"

Gumiho instantly incapacitated after get burned with Underworld Punishment. No, not only Gumiho, all of the guard's devils are incapacitated too. The mysterious contractor approaches me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. But why did you help me? I am a devil."

"So what does it matters? I don't really care that you're not my devil, but I have to help someone who's in trouble."

"You! The contactor! How dare you!"

"Let me explain. This devil isn't going to attack humans; she only wants to take her sister to a safe place. Is that right, uh….. Are you Hastur?"

"Once, yeah. But now I don't really think so."

"Hmmm, if that what the reason is, you may enter."

"Thank you, officer."

"Once again I'm not an officer!"

"Geez, okay. I know it."

Finally, I can get into the city now. But, I saw the contractor speaking to his devil that uses Underworld Punishment from earlier. I decided to overhear their conversation.

"But Master, our contract is not over yet."

"I know, but I feel pity to that Hastur."

"Did you want her to be my new contractor?"

"Yes, Jinin. She will be your Spirit Contractor."

"I see. If that's your decision, our contract has been ended."

Spirit Contractor? What does that means? But still, I need to bring Cthulhu, so she can be recovered. Then the contractor approaches me.

"Sorry for waiting long, let me heal your sister first."

"Heal? But she's badly injured."

"No need to worry, just leave it to me."

He takes a red potion and some bandages from his bag, then he examines and heals Cthulhu.

"There. She's cured now, the injury is pretty serious."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Whoa, that's fine, and don't call me sir. The name's Miguel. I volunteered to help here a month ago."

"I'm really sorry, Miguel."

"By the way, I want to talk to you. I'll be waiting at Back Alley."

"Ah, ok?"

Miguel wants to talk, is this about that "Spirit Contractor" thingy? I'd better meet him immediately. But first, Cthulhu.

"Cthulhu? Are you awake?"

"S-sister? I am awake."

"Oh, thanks goodness. Where were you all this time?"

"I'm just exploring around Earth."

"But how did you end up injured here?"

"That time, I think its 2 days ago; I was exploring the mysterious city. I got some information that the city is closed for experiment. Some contractors are trying to observe the city, but no one ever come back. I tried to observe that city, but at the end someone just attacked me from behind continuously."

"So that's explains it."

"Sister? Didn't you have to meet that contractor?"

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me."

We directly go to the Back Alley, where Miguel is waiting.

[Back Alley, 25th April 2034]

We are at the Back Alley now; Miguel is waiting at the alley depths with one of his devils.

"So, what is it?"

"What?"

"You say that you want to talk to me, right?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. This is about the Spirit Contractor, did you already hear about it?"

"Not really."

"Let me explain, Spirit Contractors are devils that make contract with its own kind, devil."

"So that means that we devils can make contract with other devil."

"Exactly, this is why I called you here. My Bango Jinin wants to be your devil."

"Wait, but I'm not ready for that and is it kinda cruel that you dumped your devil?"

"Not that, it's Jinin's decision that she will be your devil, isn't that right, Jinin?"

"Indeed. I can't let you finding your friend alone with your sister."

"Wait, how did you know that I want to find my friend?"

"I am the devil from Hyundo, far East. So I can see your future."

"Oh, I am honored. But are you really want me to be your contractor?"

"Yes, I am and I will not change my mind."

"With your decision, I will accept you as my devil."

The contractor sign just shone on my hand. I am a contractor now and Bango Jinin is my first devil.

"Thank you for accepting me as your devil; I will try my best to protect you."

"Yeah, I hope we can get along, Jinin, and thanks Miguel."

"Nah, it's not really a big deal. Well, I think that's all from me, I have to take my leave now. Bye."

"Bye, Miguel. Thanks for everything!"

Miguel left the Back Alley, and now I have to find Nyx, no matter where she is.

"Okay, now let's find Nyx. Jinin, can you predict where she is now?"

"Let me see…. Now she's at the other evacuation area that far away from here. She has reincarnated as Vlad the Impaler."

"So we have to go there now, by the way, Jinin, can I ask about my…."

"You're still Hastur, but this time, you're the Unspeakable Hastur."

"I am not even done with my question. But okay, I am Unspeakable Hastur now."

"Sister, can I be your devil too?"

"What? Why Cthulhu?"

"Because I want to protect you, sister. You have protected me since I was injured earlier, now it's my turn to protect you."

"But are you sure about this?"

"I am really sure."

"Okay, you are my devil now, Cthulhu. But promise me that you won't do something reckless."

"I promise, sister."

"I am really glad that I have a companion, we can get along well, Cthulhu. Nice to meet you."

"Me too, Jinin. Hope we can get along."

"Okay guys, let's find her."

With Cthulhu and Bango Jinin as my devils, I am a Spirit Contractor now. All I have to do left is finding Nyx, I mean Vlad the Impaler. I wonder how she is doing now.

END OF CHAPTER 2-2


End file.
